


What Really Happened

by LapisExilis



Category: Botched (TV), Tusk (2014)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ending Fix, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:25:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis
Summary: What really happened at the end of Tusk.(You don't have to be familiar with Botched)





	What Really Happened

(7 months after rescue)

Wallace began to get sleepy, which was quite a disconcerting sensation given what he had endured. He felt as if he was adrift in a sea, slipping deeper into the water. But this was the beginning of the end for this pain. This was one of his most important steps toward recovery. He looked up to the blurred outline of Dr. Dubrow and bright hospital lights, which calmed his nerves. When he next opens his eyes, he will be restored in a sense. Wallace drifs a moment more, then slips into unconsciousness.

*****

(6 months after rescue)

Teddy and Allison accompanied him to the office for his consultation with two of the world's best plastic surgeons. This would be the last of many reconstructive procedures. Wallace's body had once again taken on human shape. Other than his cosmetic disfigurement, the lower leg amputation had been a struggle. But Wallace's ordeal had gained international awareness; and Botched had jumped at the chance to treat the survivor of such incomprehensible horror. The consultation had been emotional. However, the surgeons offered a huge improvement. There would be scars, sure. There would be minor unsymmetrical points on his ears and hands. But, that would be more than enough.

"We're going to make this better" Dr. Dubrow had promised him with deep and genuine emotion.

"That's right, Wallace, it's not like you're going to rot in an abandoned zoo for the rest of your life, even though the uncorrected weight distribution and surgical abominations would result in infection, gangrene, and the your delicate human dermatological state would degrad- inevitably leading to your quick and agonizing death" Dr. Nassif agreed "that would be a pretty fucking stupid ending"

*****

(7 months after rescue)

Before the surgery, Allison held Wallace's Hand. She looked into his eyes, moving her thumb across his palm, silently reassuring him. Wallace's tougue had been salvaged. But he was still learning to speak again. Physical therapy was rough, but he had two friends to help him through it. Teddy gave Wallace the tumbs up from across the room.

*****  
(5 months after rescue)  
Wallace was in his hospital bed, awake, a half eaten chocolate pudding in his hand. The pins and splints were finally gone, sutures healing. Eating pudding seemed like finishing a marathon. The room was lined with flowers, sporting the occasional "get well soon" card or baloon. 

"Hey Wally" Alison came into the room followed by Teddy. She immediately made her way to his side. 

"They treating you well in here?" Teddy asked, to which Wallace nodded. 

Teddy talked over to his friend, and lightly patted his shoulder. But, it seemed the moment his hand made contact, Teddy was struck with guilt. Here his freiend was traumatized, and in pain, not even knowing the two people closest to him were having an affair with eachother. Sure Wallace was an asshole, but he was Teddy's best friend, and it felt like betrayal.

"Wally" Teddy began without thinking. Wallace heard the distress in his voice. 

"Yeah" Wallace asked hoarsely "What is it?"

"Me and Allison were- we were- uh- look, we were togather, it happened more than once" 

Allison was horrified, and a tear rolled down her cheek. Teddy searched Wallace's face desperately. For anything. But he couldn't see what Wallace was feeling. Anger? He would rather see him angry than hurt, but right now he looked blank. This was like getting up in the middle of the night to piss. Walking through the darkness, with your hand extended, searching blindly for some wall, some clue to were you are. 

"Was it just sex?" Wallace finally asked calmly.

"Um... No" Allison awnsered. "What else?" "We talked. He just, he was here for me. I'm sorry"

Wallace reach out and took her hand. He gazed at her thoughtfully for a moment "I don't care- I mean I do care, I care alot, but I'm not mad. I've been a shitty boyfriend, I took you for granted. And I can't blame Teddy for being there" Wallace turned to his friend "maybe you're a better man than I am." 

Allison sobbed into Wally's shoulder. Wallace embraced her as best he could, and extended his hand to Teddy. Teddy huged his friend, being mindful of his current fragility. "Wally" Teddy spoke softly "You are a good man."


End file.
